


Thank You, Steven Universe

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I reflected how I feel about the finale into this, Steven Universe Finale, Steven leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Steven’s grown up, and he’s moving out. You couldn’t be happier for him, but you have to stay behind.~~AKA, this is me saying goodbye to the show but I made it cute.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Thank You, Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It’s currently 1:30, so I’ll fix any spelling or grammar errors tomorrow. I just wanted to right something to settle my thoughts.

“So...I’m leaving.”

Now that caught you off guard. But it didn’t entirely surprise you. Honestly, Steven going on a trip was something he talked about once or twice, but you knew it was the type of thing he was taking seriously due to the lack of mentioning it.

“Okay.” you nod, stopping where you’re walking in the sand.

Steven invited you to go on a walk as he passed your house, saying he wanted to tell you something. So you walked down to the beach where you took of your shoes and Steven held your free hand. The pair of you had to of lapped the shoreline at least three times by now, but you’re enjoying yourself, so you keep it going.

“Where are you going?” you ask, continuing the pace you both had set.

He nervously chuckles, “Well, everywhere really. I don’t know where I wanna settle down so I’m gonna visit each state to see where I like it most.”

“A solid plan, Universe.” you laugh a little at the eagerness in his voice.

“...and well...there’s a chance I won’t come back.” he squeezes your hand a little.

You stop walking for just a step. Not out of shock, you just need a moment to process. What you and Steven have right now is complicated. You wouldn’t say you’re together, but you’re also not just friends. But one thing is for sure, him leaving would be very hard. Sure, long distance relationships can be a thing, but in Stevens case…

“Is that so?” you ask.

“Yeah...look, I’m sorry, but I really need this and-“

“Hey,” you reach up to hold his face, your shoes now forgotten in the sand, “never apologize for something like this.”

He chuckles a little again, a breathy light one, “Ok.”

You take a moment to really appreciate the features of his face. How beautiful his eyes are, how soft his hair is, how warm his cheeks are, and so on.

“You know, you could come with me. I could take you for a bit, then drop you back off here, then go where I want.”

You make a ‘pft’ sound at this. Of course, he’s always thinking about you and your feelings first.

“Although that sounds amazing, this is something you need to do alone.” you rub your thumb across his cheek.

“But I’m meeting Sadie and Shep on the road, Connie too! I’m not totally alone.” he squeezes your hand tighter for just a bit.

“That’s different, Steven. You’ve grown up, and you should be able to experience that fully. I’ll catch up eventually, but not right now.” 

God, you really don’t mean to cry right now but your eyes are watering before you can stop it. But blinking a few times just keeps your eyes glossy, no tears quite yet. 

“Besides,” your voice croaks, damnit, “you could use some positive alone time.” you laugh a little.

Steven’s eyes are glossy now too. He reaches up with his free hand to rest it against yours still on his cheek. Then tilts his head so he can kiss the palm of your hand. Oh he’s going to be the death of you. And of course, that breaks you. You start crying.

He lets go of your hand and pulls you into a hug, nothing too tight or too loose, it’s just right. It makes you feel so secure and comfortable, but the thought that you might not feel this ever again makes you just sob into his shoulder. You dig your fingers into his jacket, trying to hold him as close as you can.

“Gosh, if you’re gonna be this torn up about it, I might postpone it.” 

You immediately back out of the hug, suddenly angry with your sadness.

“Don’t!” you move your hands to wipe at your face, and only managing to get snot and tears all over you cheeks.

“Don’t be put off by me being upset, please. I’m so happy for you right now. Yeah, I’m upset that I might never see you again but I’m so, so happy that you're starting a new chapter of your life.”

While you're talking, Steven shakes off his sweater, putting it over your shoulders. It’s very warm, and of course, engulfs you whole.

“Never see you again?” he asks.

“Well...I’m sorry, it’s just, I can’t handle long distance well. And if you’re not coming back then…I don’t know if this can keep going.” you can’t look at him.

“..I get it, long distance is hard from what I heard. And I can’t promise to come back and visit, all I know is I can’t stay here anymore.”

“And that’s okay.” you sniffle, pulling his jacket closer around you, “but that would mean…”

“...We have to end this here.” he finishes.

“Yeah.” your voice is very quiet when you say it.

You finally take the courage to look at him. He’s crying now too, but he’s smiling as well, just a little. He reaches out and you complete it by pulling him into another hug. And you both stay there for a few minutes, just holding tighter when your grip gets too loose.

“Is this our last night together?” you mumble into his chest.

He makes an ‘mhm’ sound, and it vibrates through his chest, “I leave the day after tomorrow.”

“Can we spend the rest of the night together then?” you ask, “The night is still young.” then laugh a little, pulling away from the hug to look at him.

It is only eight, and your parents get worried around ten. But considering the circumstances you’re sure you can stay out later than that.

“Yeah, of course.” he goes back to holding your hand, letting you have a little space.

“Hey...I have a favor to ask.” you take a step back.

“Yeah?” he responds.

“Can we dance? Like when we were kids.” you move to pick up his other hand.

“Pft, you mean when we both stumbled around and fell on our faces?” he laughs, moving his hands to your shoulder and hip, respectively.

You start swaying the two of you back and forth, “We had fun!” you giggle, remembering the first time you two danced on the beach.

It’s true, you didn’t dance often at the time so you had no rhythm, and Steven tried to keep pace for you. It of course didn’t work and you both stumbled into the sand multiple times. But you still kept going at it, laughing every time you fell.

You nuzzle back into his chest, and Steven reaches for his phone quickly to play a song with no lyrics. It’s soft, slow, and relaxing. Each step you both take matching to the beat. It’s smooth, so much better than the first time, and it reminds you of how much you’ve both grown.

“I’ll miss you.” he mumbles, face buried in your hair.

“Me too, Steven.” is all you can get out.

“I wish I could keep you with me.” his voice is very soft right now. You’ve never heard anything like it.

“..All good things must come to an end. Sometimes, that applies to people.” you could elaborate more but you don’t have the energy to. So you both keep swaying.

The song is a bit longer than most, but it still comes to an end far too quickly for your tastes right now. But you both just sway peacefully until the last note. But when it ends, he backs up just a step to twirl you once; and as a final touch, he kisses the back of your hand. You can feel tears well again, but you blink them away. No more crying right now.

“Can I walk you back home?” he asks.

“Of course.” 

As you’re about to reach the pier, you shrug off his jacket, “Here, take this back-” but he stops you.

“No, keep it. As a parting gift.” he grabs the collar and lifts it so you can put your arms in properly. So you do.

“Thank you.”

And he walks you home, after taking the long away. You got home at midnight.

~~

Steven is giving goodbye hugs to everyone. When he finally reaches you, he notices his jacket tied around your waist and smiles a bit wider.

“It suits you.” he says.

You just giggle and pull him into a hug. Once he holds you back, you squeeze a bit tighter and get closer to his ear so he can hear you.

“I’m so happy to have met you.” 

He pulls away and of course, his eyes are glossy, and it’s much more obvious in the sunlight. You just grab both his hands in your own and squeeze tight.

“Thank you for everything.” your voice comes choked out, but you manage.

His face scrunches a little, and he pulls you into another quick hug. It’s tight and secure, but nothing like the one from the other night.

“It’s your turn to grow up now. You’ll be great at it.” he does the same to you as you just did to him.

He backs away and says goodbye to the gems while you sniffle and blink away your tears. You feel a pat on your shoulder and see Connie giving you that ‘I know’ type of smile. You just laugh and lean into her side. You had told her what’s going to happen now that Steven is leaving, and she explained she’s not far behind, so you’ll have another goodbye to say soon. But that will be then, this is now.

Steven gets into his car, the back mostly filled with stuff, making you wonder where he’s gonna sleep.

As he drives off you all start waving, and see him look in his rear-view as long as he can before he turns the corner, and disappears.

“See you later, Universe.” you mumble to yourself.

And you can’t help but hear your voice repeating from the other night; all good things must come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Im super sad about it ending, but it’s inspired me.  
> Thank you, Steven Universe! For being there when I needed you most.


End file.
